illusionversefandomcom-20200213-history
Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Abyss of Enchantment
is an Adventure/Role-playing game developed by Game Freak and Illusion Works, and published by Nintendo. It is the latest installment in the Pok mon Mystery Dungeon sub-series following Pok mon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity, and the fifth installent overall. It will be released exclusively on the New Nintendo 3DS in 2016 and is the first Pok mon Mystery Dungeon game to feature the sixth generation of Pok mon. Gameplay The gameplay in remains the same as the previous installments of the franchise, however there are some new mechanics in the game. Exploration Teams The premise revolves around Exploration Teams becoming a very popular trend for Pokemon (almost like a ritual), and there is a ranking system which helps determine which teams are the best in the region. There are a few particular teams which are interesting and have relevance in the story, for example Team Venom, featuring Scolipede, Toxicroak and Garbodor. However in this universe, as times get tougher to become the best exploration team, teams do alternate and change between members so you could face off against a team you've beat before but they could have a completely revolutionized team. Multiple Saves Point of View Story Phase 1 Introduction= TBA. |-| Chapter 01: The Mysterious Mermaid= ' The player wakes up on a tropical beach confused and dazed. They suddenly realize that they can't remember anything about the previous events of their life, and look around their surroundings to try and trigger a memory to no avail. They notice near the beach a Pokemon which is unconscious and rush over to it before they begin to panic. The Pokemon shortly wakes up and becomes defensive of the other Pokemon. The Pokemon suddenly attacks them and the first boss battle of the game begins. After the player defeated the Pokemon, it explains that it washed up on the shore and became very weak and confused as a result. The player asks the Pokemon how to leave the beach, and it explains the only way is through the dungeon ahead. They become cautious on whether to travel the dungeon or not, but the other Pokemon decides to help them out as an apology for attacking them, and they travel through the dungeon with them to reach the other side. More Coming Soon... |-| Chapter 02: Loose Lips Sink Viking Ships= ' Phase 2 TBA. Phase 3 TBA. Epilogue Map TBA. Starter Pokemon Characters Bosses TBA. Dungeons Quests TBA. Items There are many interactive items in . The majority of items return from previous installments in the franchise, although a few items are exclusive to this game only. Trivia * is the first Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game to feature the sixth generation of Pokemon. **Although Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon does, this game was created before the former was announced by Nintendo. * is also the first spin off Pokemon title to feature Mega Evolution. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Icicle's Games Category:Illusion Works Games Category:Works of Icicle Category:2016